White Moon
by Babygatta
Summary: Continuano le avventure della leonessa intenta a combattere con un tenace serpente...
1. Iniziò così

WHITE MOON  
  
"Gente ci pensate? Questo è il nostro ultimo anno a Hogwarts!" disse un raggiante Ronald Weasly. "Ma Ron! Come puoi essere così contento?" gli domandò una sconcertata Hermione Granger. "Non sai che finita la scuola non ci potremo vedere più così spesso come abbiamo fatto durante questi anni?" Gli fece osservare la sua ragazza Luna Lovegood. "Oh Luna certo che lo so". Si lamentò il rossino stringendola più forte tra le sue braccia." Ma cosa ci posso fare? Tanto essere tristi non cambierà di certo le cose, quindi è meglio gioire e godersi appieno l'ultimo anno!". "Ron per una volta ha ragione" aggiunse il famoso Harry Potter ."Voglio passare l'anno più bello di tutta la mia vita a Hogwarts con tutti i miei amici, e ovviamente assieme alla mia ragazza." Concluse baciando sulla guancia Virginia Weasly, la quale arrossì come un peperone. Tutta la compagnia annuì in accordo. Vedendo quella scena, però, Hermione provò una punta di gelosia nei confronti della coppia felice. Lei e Victor si erano lasciati proprio quell'estate, e vedere quelle effusioni glielo facevano ritornare alla mente. I suoi amici subito se ne accorsero. "Cos'hai? Pensi ancora a quello?" le chiese Luna. "Sì purtroppo" rispose la brunetta appoggiando la fronte alla porta dello scompartimento. "Non preoccuparti Herm dimenticherai presto quel bastardo che ti ha lasciata!" gridò Ron. "Grazie Ron per avermi ricordato di essere stata mollata." Il ragazzo ricevette uno schiaffo dalla sua fidanzata più un "sei il solito, non hai un minimo di delicatezza". Ron mormorò un "scusa" e abbassò la testa. "Dai Ron non te la prendere, stavo solo facendo del sarcasmo!" lo rincuorò Hermione. "Comunque sono sicura che quest'anno troverai il ragazzo dei tuoi sogni Hermione, ne sono certa." Disse allegramente Ginny. "Lo spero cara Ginny." In quel momento.. "Guarda, guarda chi abbiamo qui! Mudblood, Potty, Weasel, e le loro degne compagne." Immediatamente tutti si voltarono per fulminare il ragazzo che aveva pronunciato la frase. Era proprio lui: Draco Malfoy con il suo classico sorrisino sulle labbra, e alle sue spalle i soliti Crabbe e Goyle ghignanti. "Toh! Chi si rivede! Passata una bella estate furetto?" domandò sarcastico Harry provocando così le risate dei suoi amici. A quella domanda Hermione notò che Draco si era incupito e le sembrò di sentirgli dire "Magari fossi stato un furetto quest'estate.."invece il pallido ragazzo rispose: " Non immagini quanto Potter." E ritornò così nel suo scompartimento. Tutti si guardarono con uno sguardo stupito dipinto sul volto. "Scusate, ma quello che ho visto era Malfoy vero?"chiese Harry. "Non saprei. Se fosse stato davvero lui avrebbe trascorso l'ultima parte del viaggio denigrandoci come ogni anno, e invece dopo solo un insulto, neanche tanto grave poi, se ne è andato!Non c'è neanche gusto uffa!" si lamentò Ron provocando le risate di tutti. "Ehi! Mi stavo quasi dimenticando!" esclamò ad un tratto Ginny rivolgendosi a Hermione. "non ti ho ancora fatto i complimenti per la tua nomina! Congratulazioni Mione!" e abbracciò l'amica. "Congratulazioni". Si aggiunse Luna con tono indifferente."Grazie ragazze!". Ron si alzò in piedi e con tono solenne annunciò: "Signori e signore sono lieto di presentarvi la nuova Head Girl Hermione Granger e il nuovo Prefetto di Gryffindor Harry Potter! Un applauso grazie!" tutti ovviamente applaudirono. "Hai già saputo chi sarà Head Boy Herm?" chiese Harry. "Non ancora purtroppo." rispose l'amica. "Ma lo scoprirò presto, infatti, siamo appena arrivati alla stazione di Hogsmeade." Una volta che furono scesi dal treno Harry e Hermione salutarono i loro amici per dirigersi poi verso le carrozze a loro riservate. Ad attenderli c'erano gli altri Prefetti e ."MALFOY?!"urlarono i due ragazzi in coro. "So come mi chiamo grazie, non c'è bisogno che me lo urliate in faccia!" rispose il biondino seccato. "Quindi tu saresti il nuovo?" #Prefetto!Prefetto!Prefetto!# pensava Hermione al contrario di Harry #HeadBoy!HeadBoy!#. "Il nuovo Head Boy." Esordì Draco. #NO!Un intero anno con lui .da sola.no!# #SI! Mi dispiace per Hermione ma un intero anno con lui.da solo..non oso pensarci!# Poi Harry si voltò verso la sua amica ancora sconvolta, e appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla disse:" Buona fortuna Mione, ne avrai tanto bisogno!". "Grazie Harry!" gli rispose in tono gelido prima di salire sulla carrozza. "Sono io che dovrei lamentarmi e non tu."sbottò Draco incrociando le braccia sul petto."Un Pureblood come me, costretto a dividere la stanza con una Mudblood. Inaudito!" "Guarda che la cosa non fa piacere neanche a me!" gli rispose fredda Hermione. Il viaggio al castello fu silenzioso. La tensione all'interno della carrozza era tale da far tacere anche tutti gli altri ragazzi, i quali iniziavano a dubitare della riuscita delle nuove disposizioni di Dumbledore. Dopo circa un'oretta, i sei studenti giunsero al castello e ognuno si diresse nella propria stanza. Da quest'anno ci sarebbero state delle novità: ciascun Prefetto e Head Boy/Girl avrebbe avuto la sua stanza da letto e il suo bagno privati, ma avrebbe condiviso con gli altri una common room dotata di un camino, un grande tavolo al centro con due poltrone e un divano, e in ogni angolo una scrivania personalizzata. In più la Common Room era collegata ad ogni casa tramite dei passaggi segreti. La password per la Common Room era uguale per tutti, mentre quella per le stanze da letto doveva essere decisa dall'occupante in questione. Hermione e Draco fecero il loro ingresso nella sala che collegava la Common Room ai loro dormitori, e stettero in silenzio e immobili per qualche minuto ad osservare la stanza: a destra c'era una scrivania in legno di ciliegio con una poltrona di velluto rosso molto acceso, accanto alla scrivania c'era una porta con su scritto a lettere dorate "Head Girl". Opposta alla scrivania di Hermione c'era quella di Draco in legno d'ebano con una poltrona di velluto verde scuro, e con accanto una porta con su inciso in lettere argentate "Head Boy". Al vertice della stanza, tra le due porte, c'era un imponente camino in mattoni rossi e neri, sulla destra aveva una colonna intagliata con un leone rampante, sulla sinistra invece vi era inciso un serpente. Nel centro esatto del camino splendeva uno stemma. I due ragazzi si avvicinarono per osservarlo meglio: vi era incastonato un leone dorato avvolto da un serpente argentato, la testa del quale era nella bocca del felino. "Mi piace lo stemma" esordì Draco "un serpente che soffoca un leone." "Veramente" gli fece osservare la ragazza "rappresenta un leone nell'atto di uccidere un serpente." Il biondino si volse lentamente per incrociare lo sguardo sprezzante di Hermione. Questa ora lo stava fronteggiando con tutto il corpo, le mani poste sulla sua esile vita, il peso del corpo leggermente spostato sulla destra. "Ascoltami bene Malfoy" iniziò la ragazza "Non ho alcuna intenzione di passare un intero anno a litigare a discutere con te, tanto più che dovremo lavorare in coppia.." "Nemmeno io." La interruppe Draco. "..indi per cui ti propongo una tregua." "Una tregua?" ripeté incredulo lui. "E' quello che ho appena detto. Oltre che presuntuoso sei pure sordo Malfoy?" osservò sarcastica lei. #Farò finta di essere davvero sordo per questa tua battuta, maledetta # "Che genere di tregua?". "Basta con i nomi tipo "Mudblood, know-it-all,.." "Furetto, git.." aggiunse Draco. "Appunto. E basta con le battute e gli insulti pesanti. Comportati da ragazzo adulto e maturo quale dovresti essere, almeno per quest'anno, poi dopo potrai riprendere il tuo stupido giochino." Concluse Hermione. "Perché hai usato solo la seconda persona e il condizionale? Per te il discorso non vale?" "Io sono già adulta e matura." #doppiamente maledetta # "Allora ci stai?" chiese la brunetta allungando la mano. "Ci sto a patto che siano incluse anche le battutine sarcastiche nella tregua." "Troppo argute per il tuo misero cervellino?" Se lo sguardo uccidesse Hermione sarebbe già morta, così si affrettò a dire: "Scherzavo! Ok. Basta anche con le battutine." Allora Draco riluttante le strinse la mano. Non appena le due mani si toccarono Hermione fu colpita da un dolore agli occhi ed ebbe una visione: vide la stanza di notte al chiaro di luna.una poltrona..sangue.. Poi la voce di Draco le fece riaprire gli occhi. "Ehi Granger che ti è successo?" "Che cosa? Che hai detto?" "Ti ho chiesto cosa ti è successo? Appena hai toccato la mia mano hai chiuso gli occhi ed hai iniziato a respirare velocemente. Soffri per caso di qualche strana malattia babbana?". Hermione si sedette sul divano e fissò Draco con uno sguardo impaurito. "Ho avuto una.#ma siamo sicuri che fosse una visione? E poi perché dovrei parlarne proprio con Malfoy?#..no niente. Sono solo un po' stanca. Me ne vado in camera mia." E se ne andò. La stanza di Hermione era anch'essa circolare: a destra vi era una portafinestra con larghe tende rosse, la quale si apriva su un balcone in pietra che dava sul lago. Seguiva un grande armadio in legno di ciliegio, un camino, una poltrona in velluto rosso e accanto un bellissimo letto a baldacchino. Alla base del letto c'era il suo baule. Hermione si diresse verso il letto, vi si gettò sopra, e senza neanche essersi cambiata si addormentò. "Tu hai fatto cosa? Con chi?" urlò Ron la mattina seguente a colazione. Hermione non rispose, odiava ripetere le cose due volte, continuò a mangiare. Fu Harry che rispose per lei. "Hai capito benissimo Ron. E poi lo sai che Herm odia ripetere quello che dice." La ragazza annuì rivolgendo all'amico uno sguardo di gratitudine, il quale ricambiò con un leggero cenno del capo. "E' tutto qui quello che hai da dire Harry? Non ti sconvolge il fatto che la nostra Mione abbia fatto la pace con quell'essere? Hai già dimenticato cosa ci ha fatto passare quel tizio in tutti questi anni?" "Non ho dimenticato Ron. Punto primo: non hanno fatto la pace, ma una tregua. Secondo: la nostra Hermione è intelligente, matura e ha ottimi voti in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Mi fido di lei e so inoltre che quello che fa è il frutto di un ragionamento logico e cosciente." Ron gli lanciò uno sguardo della serie "ti-odio- quando - fai- il - saccente", mentre Hermione gli disse :" Grazie Harry,sei un amico. Tuttavia rimani sempre tu il migliore in D.A.D.A. Nonostante io studi come una matta riesci sempre a ottenere tu il massimo." C'era una punta d'invidia nelle sue parole. "Ragazza mia, è ovvio che tu non riesca a battermi, d'altronde sono io the boy who lived, mica tu." Ribatté Harry gonfiando il petto e dandosi un'aria importante. "Ma smettila!" gli gridò Ron lanciandogli un pezzo di toast e beccandolo in piena faccia. I ragazzi risero e diedero inizio ad una guerra di toast volanti, che coinvolse presto anche tutti gli altri tavoli. #E poi ero io quello infantile # pensò Draco mentre osservava la scena con una smorfia di disgusto. L'ora dopo durante un test di Pozioni.. "Mione.ps..Mione.." La ragazza alzò leggermente gli occhi dal suo compito per incrociare quelli di un Ron disperato "Qual è la risposta alla domanda numero 5?" "Non te lo dico." "Perché?" "Perché ieri avresti dovuto studiare invece di.."."Ma bene signorina Granger, si crede così superiore da poter suggerire ai suoi amichetti senza che io lo noti?" "Veramente professore.". "Non ho chiesto il suo parere signor Weasley, si concentri sul compito invece di blaterare." Rispose secco Snape sedendosi alla sua cattedra. "Dieci punti saranno tolti a Gryffindor".Risatine degli Slytherin.".. e la signorina Granger, essendo così saccente e presuntuosa, per una settimana avrà l'onore di recarsi tutte le sere nella mia aula a pulire". La ragazza era sbalordita: "Ma professore.di sera..non posso..è vietato.." "Signorina Granger sbaglio o lei è la nuova Head Girl?" "Non sbaglia affatto ma." "Dunque, sempre se non erro, a lei è concesso girare per la scuola fino a tarda notte." "Esatto ma.." "Allora, devo dedurre che lei, nonostante sia ormai abbastanza grande, abbia paura del buio?" "No ma.." "Stando così le cose, il suo collega, il signor Malfoy, la scorterà qui ogni sera e la terrà d'occhio in mia vece." "Un momento professore" intervenne Harry, dato che Hermione era rimasta ancora più sbalordita e non riusciva più a ribattere. "essendo io un Prefetto vorrei rimanere io con la signorina Granger e ." "Mi consideri forse uno stupido Potter? So benissimo che se ti concedessi di controllarla l'aiuteresti. Altri 5 punti saranno tolti per avere contraddetto e offeso il professore. E ora, chiarito ogni dubbio, rimettetevi subito al lavoro!" 


	2. Rivelazioni

Heilà come va? Se siete qui vuol dire che avete letto il primo capitolo e io ve ne sono infinitamente grata. Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, cercherò di fare del mio meglio per continuarla.un bacione a tutti.  
  
CAPITOLO 2 La storia continua  
  
#Inaudito!# pensava Hermione mentre era intenta a lucidare degli alambicchi # Inammissibile! Come osa quell'uomo farmi pulire tutte le sue stupide bottiglie?! A quest'ora della notte?! E per di più, chiusa, nella medesima stanza, con Malfoy!!! Un giorno me la pagherà!# e iniziò a strofinare talmente forte, che la delicata boccetta di vetro si ruppe nelle sue mani. "Tsk! Granger dovresti essere più delicata come si converrebbe ad una ragazza della tua età." La ragazza in questione si voltò lentamente verso Draco, il quale stava seduto in fondo alla stanza, con le braccia incrociate dietro la nuca e le gambe appoggiate al banco che aveva di fronte, e con il solito sorriso ironico stampato sul volto. "Tsk! Malfoy " gli si rivolse Hermione imitando perfettamente il suo tono. "Un ragazzino di buona famiglia, e suppongo anche ben istruito di buone maniere, non dovrebbe stare seduto a quel modo. Cosa direbbe papino se ti vedesse così?". "Sicuramente nulla visto che di me non gliene importa nulla" disse a bassa voce il ragazzo. " Come hai detto scusa?" "Ho detto: ma non avevamo messo fine alle battutine sarcastiche?". "Veramente sei stato tu a scagliare la prima pietra." "Eh!No!" sbottò il biondino indignato. "Io questa volta non ti ho tirato addosso proprio nulla!" "E' un modo di dire Malfoy, significa che sei stato tu a iniziare. E' proprio vero ". A quel punto Draco si alzò di scatto dal banco, e con gli occhi colmi di rabbia si diresse a grandi passi verso Hermione, la quale, sorpresa e abbastanza intimorita da quella reazione, iniziò ad indietreggiare fino a che non si trovò con le spalle al muro, e con due occhi grigi che riflettevano i suoi nocciola. Draco la fissò per alcuni secondi, poi, con la voce tremante per la rabbia disse: "Non osare mai più associarmi a quell'assassino, egli non è più mio padre, ho chiuso con lui. L'unica persona che conti per me è mia madre e ti assicuro, che con un marito come quello, mi ha educato fin troppo bene! Hai capito?!" Hermione, fece subito segno di sì, scivolando per terra con le lacrime agli occhi. Vedendo ciò un ricordo si fece strada nella mente del giovane: lui quell'estate, nei sotterranei con suo padre.si era appena rifiutato di torturare un prigioniero.anzi una prigioniera.una ragazzina, perfino più piccola di lui.e lei lo guardava con quegli stessi occhi che mostravano solo paura e chiedevano pietà..e lui era stato punito severamente.crudelmente. Hermione non capiva che cosa stesse accadendo, un attimo prima Malfoy la stava minacciando con uno sguardo a dir poco tremendo, e ora stava di fronte a lei, inginocchiato, con le mani nei capelli e piangeva! # Malfoy che mostra i suoi sentimenti? A me poi? La persona che odiava più di tutti fino a qualche secondo fa?# Poi sentì che diceva sommessamente: "Perdonami ti prego! Non voglio farti del male, perdonami!" In quel momento la ragazza provò una gran pena per lui, si avvicinò e non appena gli ebbe posato una mano sulla spalla, Draco ritornò improvvisamente in sé, si alzò e prima di andare via le disse: " Tu prova a raccontare a qualcuno quello che è successo stanotte, e sarà la volta che ti farò del male seriamente!".Dopo che fu uscito Hermione aspettò qualche minuto ancora sconvolta, dopodiché tornò velocemente nella sua torre, ma quella sera non riuscì a dormire bene, pensieri e domande affollavano la sua mente #Cosa è successo a Malfoy quest'estate? E' diverso dagli altri anni, è più.umano. E poi ha pianto e ha chiesto scusa. Ma è davvero lui? Bè certo che è lui, nessun altro ha quegli stupendi occhi grigi che cambiano così rapidamente..un momento, frena tutto, ho detto stupendi? Devo essermi sbagliata. Comunque il problema ora non è quello. Devo assolutamente scoprire come stanno realmente i fatti!# La sera dopo. Mentre Hermione puliva la cattedra del professore, Draco leggeva un libro. Non l'aveva degnata neanche di uno sguardo per tutta la sera, solo ogni tanto distoglieva lo sguardo dalla sua lettura per assicurarsi che stesse pulendo. Dopo circa un'ora di quel silenzio opprimente, Hermione decise di romperlo: "Ora basta! Non puoi evitare di parlarmi per tutta la settimana, tanto più che prima o poi dovremo lavorare insieme per organizzare la festa di Halloween!". "E invece lo farò." Rispose secco Draco. "Ma se mi hai appena parlato" gli fece osservare lei furbescamente. Per una volta nella sua vita, il biondino rimase a bocca aperta senza emettere alcuna risposta. "Visto? Non puoi fare a meno di parlarmi, e comunque sarà meglio che tu chiuda la bocca se non vuoi che vi entrino le mosche!"riluttante Draco seguì il suo consiglio. Hermione posò poi lo straccio che stava utilizzando e andò verso di lui, fino a che non si andò a sedere proprio in fronte a lui. Occhi nocciola che sfidavano una tempesta grigia. Una coraggiosa leonessa che affrontava un pericoloso serpente. "Senti, parliamoci chiaro, tu hai dei problemi, e anche piuttosto gravi; so anche che mi odi e io invece ti detesto, ma in nome del quieto vivere di entrambi ti chiedo di confidarti con me e ..." Fu a quel punto che Draco le scoppiò, letteralmente, a ridere in faccia, e se c'era una cosa che Hermione non sopportava, oltre che ripetere un concetto due volte, era anche che qualcuno le ridesse in faccia: Draco stava facendo proprio quello. Fu un attimo. La ragazza estrasse rapidamente la bacchetta dai jeans e puntandogliela in faccia pronunciò: "Immobilus". L'effetto fu immediato. Poi Hermione, come se nulla fosse accaduto abbassò la bacchetta e iniziò a parlare: "Dicevo, prima che tu m'interrompessi, sarebbe di grande utilità per te stesso sfogarti con qualcuno, dico sul serio" .La sua espressione era veramente seria. "Ora ti starai chiedendo perché dovresti confidarti proprio con me, una ragazza, Gryffindor, migliore amica di Harry Potter e, cosa più importante una mudblood?! Te lo dico io perché: le uniche persone con cui ha dei rapporti sono tutte Slytherin,e conoscendovi, non credo che ve siano molti interessanti ai problemi altrui". La ragazza lo fissò per qualche minuto, dopodiché sollevata la punta della bacchetta, sciolse l'incantesimo. Draco : "E va bene, ragazzina, vuoi sapere qual è il mio problema?". Hermione annuì vigorosamente. "Il problema è che ho un, chiamiamolo, padre" enfatizzò molto la parola. "Che mi costringe, pena atroci sofferenze, a torturare uomini, donne, ragazzi e ragazze, innocenti che hanno solo avuto la sfortuna di incrociare la sua strada." Tutto fu raccontato con voce gelida. Pausa. Riprese, ma questa volta la voce tremava. "Persone che quando mi avvicinavo a loro, mi osservavano con lo stesso sguardo che avevi ieri sera."Poi vennero le lacrime. Non vi furono solo quelle di Draco, ma anche quelle della ragazza che gli stava di fronte. I di lui occhi, ora diventati i un tenero blu scuro, la fissavano increduli. Con la voce rotta dal pianto le chiese : "Perché.ora.piangi?". "Perché.nemmeno un ragazzo.odioso..come te.si merita un simile trattamento.scusa." "E perché ora mi chiedi scusa?". "Perché .ti ho insultato..non volevo". "No, sono io che ti devo chiedere scusa..almeno tu.puoi perdonarmi?". Adesso era lui ad essere osservato da un paio d'occhi sbarrati per lo stupore. "Perdonami, per tutti questi anni, per tutte le cose brutte che ti ho detto, per tutti gli scherzi malvagi che ti ho fatto.ti prego.perdonami." Il ragazzo nascose il viso nelle mani. Fu allora che si sentì avvolgere da due braccia sottili. Una sensazione piacevole di calore, che ormai credeva di aver dimenticato, lo avvolse nell'animo. Aprì gli occhi. L'unica cosa che riuscì a scorgere tra le lacrime, fu una folta chioma castano chiaro. "Ti perdono, Draco, ti perdono ogni cosa." 


	3. Il costume adatto

Eccomi qua!Sono risorta dalle ceneri solo per voi che mi avete mandato così tanti complimenti!!grazie mille! Scusate se scrivo così di rado ma il fatto è che ho l'università a tenermi impegnata e allora....se noterete dei cambi di nomi nelle storie nn fateci caso sono io che sono svampita!  
Il costume di Hermione l'avevo indossato io quando avevo 5 anni per cui lo descriverò tale e quale al mio.  
  
CAPITOLO 3 "Allora è deciso?" chiese Hermione. "Ma ne sei sicura?" disse Draco. "Ovvio che lo sono". "Ma non credo che gli altri approveranno.." "Perchè no? Senti, non stiamo facendo nulla di male e poi gli altri devono rispettare la nostra decisione!". "Ma Granger...è solo uno stupido ballo di Halloween, non prenderla così sul serio." "E invece sì...vedrai sarà un magnifico ballo in maschera!" "Io però voglio restare alzato fino alle 2!" "Ma Malfoy non possiamo! Daremo un cattivo esempio ai più piccoli!" "Allora facciamo che quelli dal 1 anno al 3 possono rimanere fino alle 23, mentre dal 4 anno in su fino alle 2." Ok, ma glielo chiedi tu al preside".  
  
Poco dopo nell'ufficio del preside...  
  
"D'accordo Signor Malfoy potrete rimanere alzati fino alle 2 ma solo a una condizione." "E sarebbe?" "Tu e la Signorina Granger dovrete ballare insieme il ballo d'apertura e quello di chiusura." "COOSA?" "Ok!" rispose Draco sogghignando. "No..un momento" si affrettò a dire la ragazza sconvolta."Io non c'entro niente nella condizione perchè a me va bene andare a dormire anche alle 23 quindi, non vedo perchè dovrei ballare con questo qua". Il preside la fissò divertito. "Ma Signorina Granger, facendo questo lei non solo darà il buon esempio a tutti, ma dimostrerà anche che tutti i componenti delle varie case possono andare d'accordo fra di loro, perfino Slytherins e Gryffindors.". Hermione ci pensò un pò su, e poi disse. "Potrei avere un pò di tempo per pensarci signor Preside?". "Ma certamente signorina Granger, le darò tre giorni di tempo, dopodichè attenderò la sua risposta via gufo." "Grazie, signore." "Bene, ora potete andare."  
  
Appena usciti dall'ufficio....  
  
"Io con te non ci ballo neanche morta!". Suvvia Granger, non vuoi dare il buon esempio?" "Certo che voglio darlo ma non in questo modo e soprattutto non con te!". "Perchè scusa? Guarda che sono un ottimo ballerino oltreche molto carino, per cui insieme a ma faresti solo bella figura." "Non mi interessi tu, il mio problema è tuo padre." A quel punto Draco si fermò in mezzo al corridoio. "Non dirmi che non ci hai pensato? Ti ricordo che io sono una mudblood, e tuo padre è risaputo che mi odia e che tiene all'onore della famiglia, per cui se venisse a sapere che abbiamo ballato insieme ci ammazzerebbe entrambi!". A quel punto Draco parlò: "Non ci farà più niente....lui ora è in prigione...ad Azkaban." "Ah!....Non lo sapevo.." Hermione si sentiva imbarazzata. "Non ti preoccupare, anche perchè per me e mia madre questa è un'ottima cosa, come anche per te...quindi..che fai? Accetti?" Lui la guardò negli occhi, che ora avevano assunto una tonalità di blu scuro, come il mare notturno. La ragazza rimase colpita da quegli occhi così mutevoli e espressivi. Come poteva dirgli di no? "Va bene, ma solo perchè devo dare il buon esempio."  
  
La mattina dopo a colazione  
  
"Prima che tu possa urlarmi nelle orecchie Ron, risponderò a tutte le tue domande: Sì ballerò con Malfoy e No non sono impazzita e Lo faccio su richiesta del preside. Contento?" Ron rimase per un pò con la bocca spalancata prima di rispondere: "No che non sono contento. Tu Harry?" "Neache io" rispose il ragazzo. "Anzi per niente, però che ci possiamo fare? È una richiesta del preside e comunque credo che anche Hermione non sia tanto contenta vero?". La ragazza rimase zitta. "Hermione!" sbottò Ron."Non mi dire che ora sei contenta di ballare con quel viscido." "Non chiamarlo viscido!" urlò la ragazza. "Adesso che fai? Lo difendi pure?". "Si perchè dopo quello che ha passato non mi sembra bello che voi lo chiamiate così." "Dopo quello che ha passato????Ma dico sei impazzita? Non pensi a quello che ha fatto a te?". Ancora silenzio da parte di Hermione, la quale continuava a fissare il piatto. "E comunque a parte le richieste di Silente non potresti dopo ballare con qualcun'altro?". "ORA BASTA!" Hermione si alzò di scatto in piedi sbattendo le mani sul tavolo. Un silenzio assoluto calò all'interno della sala da pranzo, per fino i professori si zittirono. "BASTA RON! MI HAI STUFATO! NON SONO TUA SORELLA. SMETTILA DI FARTI GLI AFFARI MIEI." Ron rimase di stucco. Hermione se ne andò dalla sala correndo lasciando dietro di sè rumori e bisbigli. Ginny si avvicinò a suo fratello e gli disse: "Sei proprio uno sciocco!". "Ma si può sapere che le ho fatto?" chiese lui stupito. La sorella gli rispose a bassa voce: "Hermione non ha ricevuto ancora nessun invito per il ballo e tu lei vai proprio a dire di andarci con qualcun altro?!". "E io come facevo a saperlo?" "Come al solito tu non sai mai niente." E se ne andò in cerca della sua amica. Trovarla fu facile, la biblioteca era sempre stato il suo luogo preferito. Hermione stava nascondendo la faccia dentro un enorme volume antico quando la sua amica le si sedette a fianco. "Non dare retta a Ron, lo sai che non pensa mai prima di parlare." "lo so...sigh....ma..sigh...vorrei che....la smettesse...sigh.... di essere così...sigh... protettivo nei miei confronti." "Gli parlerò io, va bene?". Hermione si calmò un pò. "D'accordo. Grazie Ginny." "Di nulla! Stavo pensando una cosa....ti va di venire insieme a me e Luna, domani pomeriggio a Hogsmeade a scegliere l'abito per il ballo?". La ragazza smise di piangere e guardò la sua amica. " Non saprei...devo fare i compiti...poi domenica c'è anche la partita di Quidditch...". Ginny la guardò con due occhioni supplichevoli."Eddàiiiiii...li farai al mattino i compiti....suuuuu!" Hermione ci pensò un pò. "Mmm....va bene." "Evviva!!!!" Esultò Ginny.  
  
Hogsmeade, il giorno dopo....  
  
Le tre ragazze si diressero verso il negozio di "Madama Helloween: costumi di ogni tipo per ogni occasione!". Quando vi furono davanti Ginny aprì una rivista e lesse: "Secondo Top Witch..." "Ginny! Non mi dire che leggi quella robaccia!" la interruppe Hermione scandalizzata. "Non è robaccia...serve per...per stare al passo con la moda, ecco!". "Puoi farlo benissimo senza leggere cosa!" ."Io lo trovo divertente" disse all'improvviso Luna con la sua solita aria sognante. La brunetta roteò gli occhi. "Comunque si dà il caso che io stessi leggendo." Fece notare Ginny stizzita. " Dunque...stavo dicendo...è considerato uno dei migliori negozi di costumi non solo per la qualità degli abiti ma anche per il prezzo". "Bene se lo dice Top Witch" fece Hermione sarcastica."Cosa stiamo aspettando allora? Entriamo!". Le tre ragazze fecero il loro ingresso nel negozio, dove furono subito accolte da una buffa strega dai capelli blu vestita con abiti muggles. "Salve ragazze in cosa posso esservi utile?". Rispose la rossa:"Ecco noi stavamo cercando dei costumi per un ballo in maschera quindi..." "Quindi devo essere belli, leggeri e soprattutto non ingombranti, giusto?"le interruppe la strega. "Esatto!" risposero in coro Hermione e Ginny."E avete già in mente qualcosa?." "Io sì" esordì seria Luna."Voglio vestirmi da Cleopatra." Le altre due rimasero a fissarla mentre la negoziante le mostrava cosa avesse in negozio, complimentandosi con lei per l'ottima scelta. Qualche minuto dopo le due amiche furono chiamate dalla strega coi capelli blu, perchè venissero a vedere come stava Luna. "Allora? Che ne pensate?" chiese la strega. L'abito era di seta dorata, con le spalline sottili e lungo fino sotto al ginocchio. Una cintura le cingeva la vita, mentre sull'avanbraccio portava un bracciale a forma di serpente. Ginny era a bocca aperta mentre Hermione non si lasciò scappare una delle sue precisazioni:"Gli egiziani erano coi capelli neri mentre tu sei bionda!". "La Bruna ha ragione." #BRUNA A ME???!!!# pensò la ragazza. "Ma io so come risolvere il problema!"disse la strega blu e con un movimento della sua bacchetta fece apparire una parrucca nera contornata da un diadema con al centro un cobra e un avvoltoio. "Et voilà!". Luna se la provò subito. "Stai benissimo! Hai avuto davvero una buona idea!" esultò Ginny. "Come mai da Cleopatra?" chiese Hermione. "Perchè gli egiziani sono estremamente interessanti." Rispose Luna. "E Ron da cosa si veste?" chiese Hermione acida."Ovviamente da Marco Antonio" . "Ovviamente" ripetè lei sarcastica. "Ok Rossa!" disse la negoziante rivolta a Ginny. "Mentre la Bionda si andrà a cambiare noi sceglieremo il tuo abito". "Mmm...si va bene." Disse la ragazza ancora un pò sorpresa da quel Rossa. "Hai già pensato a qualcosa?" "Veramente no...però volevo qualcosa di originale..di veramente originale." La commessa rimase per un pò a fissare Ginny, dopodichè disse:" Ci sono! Ho proprio quello che fa per te!". Con la sua bacchetta creò una cosa davvero speciale: un abito fatto interamente di veli brillanti, ciascuno colorato con una tonalità di verde diversa. Sui veli erano disegnate farfalle di ogni colore e forma. Apparve anche alcuni braccialetti e fermagli a forma di fiori in mano a Ginny, la quale era rimasta a bocca aperta insieme alla sua amica Hermione. Dopo un pò chiese:"Cosa sarebbe?". "Ma come cara?" disse la strega stupita come se le avessero appena chiesto che cosa fosse una scopa."E' un vestito da Primavera." Ci furono una seria di Aaah già è vero e bè era evidente da parte delle due ragazze. "Cosa aspetti a provarlo?" osservò Luna. "Volo!" rispose la rossa e s'infilò velocemente nel camerino. "Ok Bruna" #DI NUOVO?!# "Tu cosa vorresti?". Hermione fu colta alla sprovvista. Quella era una delle poche domande a cui non sapeva dare una risposta esatta. Finora era stata talmente occupata coi preparativi da non aver pensato a cosa mettersi. "Beh...io..." "Ho capito!"la interruppe la strega. "Non lo sai neanche tu. Ma non ti preoccupare, ho già trovato un abito fatto apposta per te". Questa volta non adoperò la bacchetta ma sparì dietro ad una tenda in fondo alla stanza. Nel frattempo Ginny era uscita dal camerino. Quell'abito le stava proprio a pennello. Pochi minuti dopo ritornò da lei portandole un costume davvero particolare: era un abito da ballerina di flamenco. Era molto bello: tutto rosso con dei piccoli pois bianchi, la gonna era a pieghe ognuna delle quali aveva un bordino di pizzo bianco, sul fianco destro c'era un lungo spacco, la scollatura era a barchetta mentre le maniche era corte, a palloncino e anch'esse contornate da pizzo bianco. Hermione subito rimase senza parole, poi si riprese e disse: "Io...non posso mettermi questo abito...è troppo..troppo..." "Troppo cosa mia cara?" chiese curiosa la strega blu. "E' troppo sexy per me!". "Io direi che invece è perfetto" azzardò Luna. La brunetta la fulminò con lo sguardo. "Ha ragione lei Hermy" disse Ginny. "E' un costume splendido e non puoi giudicarlo senza averlo almeno provato." Hermione riflettè un pò e poi si arrese: "E va bene lo proverò". Non appena ebbe preso l'abito accadde qualcosa. Gli occhi le dolevano e subito si ricordò...stava per avere un'altra visione...anzi era la stessa...solo che ora era più nitida....rivide la luna...la poltrona...il sangue....e poi....dei capelli biondi...un volto..."DRACO!" urlò Hermione riaprendo gli occhi. "Ehi che ti succedde?" chiese Ginny preoccupata."Come? Cosa?" "Mi vuoi spiegare perchè hai urlato il nome di Malfoy così all'improvviso?" "Beh...ecco..io" #Pensa Hermione! Pensa!# "Dunque....mi è appena venuto in mente che non so come si vestirà Malfoy e dato che devo fare coppia con lui..." La sua amica non sembrava molto convinta così Hermione per evitare ulteriori domande s'infilò nel camerino e si vestì. Non appena uscì fuori fu assalita dalle urla di Ginny:"WOW! Mione sei bellissima!!!Ti sta divinamente"."Concordo con la tua amica" disse la strega blu. "Ti dona molto. Sei per caso di origine spagnola?"domandò Luna."Ma figurati!" rispose la brunetta tutta rossa per l'imbarazzo. Si voltò e si rimirò a lungo nello specchio. #Effettivamente sto proprio bene vestita così. E poi è un costume davvero bello e originale.# "Ho deciso! Lo prendo!". Le tre ragazze si diressero contente alla cassa per pagare il loro abiti. Quando fu il turno di Hermione la negoziante le disse: "Nel sacchetto ti ho messo anche lo scialle bianco da indossare nel caso avessi freddo." "Ok, grazie. Quanto le devo?". "Niente" rispose quella contenta. "Niente?". "Hai capito bene tesoro. Niente. Nulla. Nada. Quell'abito è già stato pagato." "E da chi scusi?". "Mi è stato chiesto di non dirtelo". "Ah" disse stupita la ragazza. "Che te frega scusa? Meglio se è stato già pagato." Esordì Luna. Così le studentesse di Hogwarts, felici dei loro acquisti, uscirono dal negozio e si diressero verso il solito pub dove li stavamo aspettando i loro amici e fidanzati. 


	4. Sei stato tu?

Ciao a tutti! Finalmente ecco il quarto capitolo!!!! D'ora in avanti...mi dispiace per voi....dovrete attendere ancora di più perchè l'università sta per inziare e avrò ancora meno tempo disponibile...farò quel che potrò...un bacio e un grazie a tutti i miei lettori  
  
CAPITOLO 4  
  
31 OTTOBRE ore 9:30  
  
"Buuuuah" piangeva disperata Ginny "Non riuscirò mai a trovare un paio di scarpe adatte per il ballo!". "Ma scusa" chiese Hermione. "Non ne avevi visto un paio in quel negozietto a Hogsmeade?". "Si...sniff...non farmici pensare!...Erano..sigh...perfette!". "E perchè non le hai comprate allora?". Perchè costavano troppo....buahhhhh". Aveva appena ricominciato a piangere quando Hermione le disse: "Ehi. Ginny, guarda!". Davanti a lei infatti era appena atterrata Edvige con un enorme pacco fra le zampe. Dopo essersi asciugata le lacrime, iniziò a scartare il pacchetto. #Deve essere per forza da parte di Harry# Quello che vi trovò all'interno la face rimanere senza parole. Erano le scarpe che non aveva potuto comprarsi: tacco a spillo, verde brillante, a punta e con il laccetto la cui chiusura aveva la forma di farfalla. Immediatamente cercò il suo ragazzo e lo vide appoggiato alla porta d'ingresso che le sorrideva con uno sguardo complice. Allora lei si alzò e corse verso di lui, il quale si nascose nel corridoio in attesa del suo arrivo. Quando Ginny finalmente lo raggiunse, si gettò fra le sue braccia e lo ringraziò con un lungo profondo bacio.  
Nel frattempo Hermione stava facendo la guardia alle sue spalle quando di fianco a lei apparve Ron. "Cosa vuoi?" gli chiese gelida. "Per favore Mione vorrei parlare con te un attimo... in privato" le rispose con un tono di voce e uno sguardo talmente tristi che Hermione non poté dirgli di no. "E va bene, chiederò a Lavender di dargli uno sguardo ogni tanto." Fatto questo i due Griffyndor si incamminarono verso la biblioteca. Una volta giunti lì Ron iniziò a parlare. "Bè...ecco io volevo dirti...hai presente il vestito che hai comprato la settimana scorsa?". "Cosa c'entra il vestito con noi due? E comunque si ce l'ho presente...ma non l'ho comprato perchè qualcuno lo aveva già pagato." "Appunto!" scattò il ragazzo. "Sono stato io a comprarti il vestito." Hermione rimase un attimo perplessa."Tu???" disse infine. "Si". "Ma Ron...perché diavolo lo avresti fatto?". Il ragazzo fece un lungo respiro e poi disse: "Vedi io..non sapevo come chiederti scusa...e ho pensato che se ti avessi fatto un regalo speciale mi avresti perdonato...o no?" "Oh Ronald!" la ragazza abbracciò il suo amico." Certo che ti perdono...ma non dovevi, davvero...è troppo non lo posso accettare!" "Devi farlo, accettalo per favore!". "Ma non posso...ti sarà costato molto e.." "Per quello non preoccuparti...me la caverò...basta solo rinunciare a qualche caramella e il resto è fatto." "ne sei sicuro?". "Certo!E poi era ora che smettessi, mi fanno venire i brufoli e basta" Hermione scoppiò a ridere, poi lo abbracciò di nuovo e disse:" Grazie Ron, davvero!". "Di niente, mi fa piacere che tu non sia più arrabbiata con me." La ragazza annuì sorridendo, dopodichè si girò per uscire dalla biblioteca quando Ron la chiamò: "Volevo chiederti una cosa." "Dimmi, cosa c'è?". Esitò un pò e poi: "Devi proprio andarci con Malfoy al ballo?". Hermione gli fece un sguardo da sei-sicuro-di-voler-ricominciare-a-discutere-?, cosicchè fu costretto a dire:"Ok,come non detto!"e la raggiunse per andare insieme in classe.  
Fuori dall'aula li aspettava Harry. Stavano per entrare quando Ron le disse: "Tu Mione và avanti, io devo dire una cosa a Harry." "Va bene." Appena si fu allontanata, Harry si rivolse al suo amico: "Deduco da questo tuo gesto che tu glielo abbia detto". "Si l'ho fatto e mi ha perdonato." "Bene, ne sono felice.""E devo tutto a te! Appena posso ti restituirò tutti i soldi che mi hai prestato." "Ehi Ron, stà tranquillo, non scappo mica!" ."Ma mi dispiace." "Ehi! stà a sentire:non ti devi preoccupare, me li renderai poco per volta e senza fretta. Ok?" "Va bene, grazie." ."Di nulla."  
  
30 OTTOBRE, LA SERA PRIMA....  
  
Hermione continuava ad andare e tornare dalla porta di Draco. # cosa faccio? busso o no? e se stesse studiando?e se lo disturbassi?..un momento...da quando mi preoccupo di disturbare Malfoy?! ora vado e busso a quella porta!# stava proprio per farlo quando questa si aprì e al suo posto apparve Draco. "Cosa vuoi?" le chiese diretto. "Come hai fatto a.." "A sapere che stavi per bussare? semplice....sei troppo rumorosa quando cammini." "Ah..ahahaha..hai ragione." risatina nervosa.  
"Allora cosa vuoi? dovrei studiare se non ti dispiace."."Ah allora ti ho disturbato...scusa...non volevo..io". "Vieni al punto Granger." "Ecco, volevo dirti solo che abito ho scelto per il ballo." Il biondino la fissava attento. "beh...ecco..sarebbe un costume tradizionale spagnolo...più precisamente da ballerina." #ecco l'ho detto, ora riderà di me..lo sento# e invece: "Bene Granger, grazie dell'informazione." e chiuse la porta. #Ma come???Dove sono le risate di scherno?Sarà per via della tregua#  
Dopo aver chiuso la porta Draco si appoggiò ad essa con la schiena e pensò: Granger..la bookworm know-it-all...vestita da spañolita?....ci sarà da divertirsi#. Un sorriso gli apparve sul volto.  
  
31 OTTOBRE ore 19:00  
  
Hermione era davanti allo specchio con addosso solo la biancheria intima e pensava: E ora? come mi FACCIO???# Proprio in quel momento sentì qualcuno bussare alla sua porta. Quando aprì si trovò davanti nientemeno che Ginny, Lavender e le sorelle Patil armate di beauty-case e trucchi. "E voi cosa ci fate qui?". "Siamo venute ad aiutarti." rispose solenne Ginny. "Aiutarmi???"."Certo!"rispose Lavender. "Abbiamo sentito il tuo grido disperato Sorella, e siamo subito accorse."#Sorella?????oddio queste sono pazze!#. "Ehm...si..grazie ma non ne ho bisogno...e poi anche voi non siete ancora pronte..quindi perchè non tornate nelle vostre stanze?" "Assolutamente no. Abbiamo deciso di vestirci qua con te, così ci daremo tutte una mano, siamo Sorelle noi!"."Ah davvero?". "Ehi, si può sapere cos'è tutto questo casino?". Le ragazze si voltarono e videro Draco, al centro della sala, arrabbiato e con indosso un solo paio di boxer neri. Silenzio nella sala. Poi Hermione si riprese e si osservò. Si era appena ricordata di avere indosso solo la biancheria intima. Così decise di urlare. Le altre a catena furono ridestate dalla visione e spinsero l'urlatrice dentro la sua camera per poi sbattere velocemente la porta. Draco era rimasto allibito. #Ma si può essere più cretine? cosa avrà avuto da urlare a quel modo poi? si sarà spaventata a vedere che fisico da urlo che ho....ah ah ah ho fatto la battuta..sono un Granger ha un fisico niente male per essere una Muggle-born...ma cosa sto pensando?devo andare a vestirmi."  
Nel frattempo Hermione aveva smesso di urlare e si era seduta sul letto. "Avete visto che fisico pazzesco?" disse Calì. "Sarà pure uno stronzo ma è così figo!" "Ginny!"le urlò Hermione."Ma ti sembra? non vorrei ricordarti che sei fidanzata con Harry, ti ricordi? quel ragazzo con gli occhiali, occhi verdi? e..""Lo so benissimo con chi sono fidanzata, il mio era un commento puramente oggettivo, non c'è nulla di male in questo. E poi vorrai mica negare quello che ho detto?". "Certo che lo nego." sguardi inquisitori da parte delle altre. "Comunque non siamo qua per discutere del fisico di Draco, ma per darmi una mano ricordate?". Ci fu una serie di siii-dai-cominciamo. "Allora Hermione." le disse Lavender. "Qual'è il tuo problema?"."Il mio problema è:tutto!". "Tutto in che senso?"."Unico! Non so come pettinarmi, come truccarmi, non so nemmeno che collant mettermi!". "Ok Sorelle, calma e sangue freddo!"intervenne Ginny."Partiamo dalla cosa più semplice: le collant. Herm facci vedere quali hai." La brunetta, ormai sottomessa, andò a prendere tutte le paia che possedeva e le posò sul letto. Le altre si avvicinarono le osservarono attentamente. "No no ci siamo proprio." disse Parvati. Le altre annuirono in accordo. "Hermione, dove hai messo quel completo che ti abbiamo regalato l'anno scorso?" chiese Lavender. "E' in fondo al baule perchè?...aspettate..non mi vorrete dire che devo mettermi quello vero?". Un sorrisetto apparve sulle faccie delle amiche. "No! Assolutamente no! Io quella roba non la metto.". "Perchè no Herm? è tanto bella"."Scordatevelo! Questo è un ballo di Halloween! A scuola per di più! Non una sfilata di Victoria's Secret!"."Non vorrai mica indossare la biancheria della nonna,andiamo!"Ginny venne fulminata in pieno. "Ma di cosa ti preoccupi? Tanto rimarrà sotto l'abito!". "No!". A quel punto le ragazze si rattristarono. "Peccato. Mi dispiace che tu non voglia indossare il nostro regalo." disse Parvati. "Anche a me dispiace, io pensavo che ti fosse piaciuto."aggiunse la sorella. "Ma si che mi è piaciuto, non intendevo certo.."."E dire che noi volevamo solo aiutarti." Il senso di colpa assalì Hermione, sospirò e disse:"E va bene, lo indosserò." Subito le sue amiche si rallegrarono. "Evvai. Grazie Hermy!". #So già che me ne pentirò.# "E le scarpe?"chiese Calì. "Cosa?" "Le scarperipetèquali ti metti?". "Boh!". "Come boh?". "Non ne ho scarpe adatte!". "Sei proprio un caso disperato Mione.Vorrà dire che ti presterò un paio delle mie." "Dici sul serio Ginny?". "Si!". "Un momento....me le faresti vedere?" "Certo!". La rossina andò a prendere una scatola di cartone e la porse alla sua amica. Hermione aprì la scatola e la richiusa immediatamente. "Oh No!". "Oh si"."Quanto è il tacco?":" Non saprei...più o meno sui 10cm.." "10CM???!" "credo..."Ginny si mise dietreo Lavender, la quale affrontò Hermione: "Cosa vuoi che siano 10 cm?". "Per te sono pochi" rispose lei con una punta di stizza. "Ma per me sono troppi..io non sono abituata a camminare su questi trampoli!". "Oh coraggio..basta che tu stia sempre attaccata a Malfoy e il gioco è fatto!". "Oh si certo basta che tu stia attaccata a Malfoy e il gioco è fatto..ma stiamo scherzando?". "Hermione ora basta! Stasera sei veramente insopportabile, non te ne va bene una!". Hermione si morse il labbro. "Scusatemi ragazze, ma sono troppo nervosa per questo stupido ballo e poi io non sono abituata a questo genere di cose, non sono come voi." "l'unico modo che hai per farti perdonare è cercare di fare quello che ti diciamo noi, insomma...devi fidarti, vedrai che andrà tutto bene."disse Parvati. "Ne siete convinte?" "Assolutamente!" risposero le ragazze in coro.#speriamo bene!#  
  
31 OTTOBRE ore 20:00  
  
Draco era seduto nel salotto ad apettare.Dopo mezz'ora uscirono le amiche di Hermione pronte per il ballo. Prima di andarsene rivolsero una rapida occhiata a Draco, seguita da risatine nascoste. Il biondino le osservava, non riuscendo a comprendere il perchè di quel comportamento. Poi si voltò per chiamare la sua compagna di ballo: "Granger! Vuoi sbrigarti?! E' da più di ora che..." Finalmente era uscita. Nella sua vita Draco rimase poche volte a bocca aperta, la sera del 31 ottobre fu una di quelle. Davanti a lui c'era una bellissima ragazza. Indosso un abito tipico spagnolo, intorno al collo aveva un collarino di velluto nero con al centro un goccia di perla, dai lobi brillavano due orecchini a cerchi molto ampi. Le sue labbra erano di un color rosa luminoso, gli occhi nocciola erano contornati da una sottile linea nera, i capelli erano tutti raccolti dietro alla nuca. Ai piedi calzava delle splendide scarpe di vernice nera, il cui laccetto risaltava sulle sottili collant trasparenti.  
Anche Hermione rimase abbastanza colpita dall'aspetto di Draco, anzi dovette ammettere a sè stessa che quella sera era particolarmente....bello. I lunghi capelli biondi erano tirati indietro lasciando scoperta la sua fronte candida. Il suo abito era semplice ma particolare: seguendo l'indicazione di Hermione aveva scelto un abito tradizionale spagnolo da ballerino, composto di giacca e pantaloni neri con motivi ricamati sopra, camicia bianca e fascia rossa di seta intorno alla vita.  
Il silenzio durò ancora per alcuni istanti.Poi Hermione disse: "Scusa per il ritardo." Draco si risvegliò dalla trance. "Ah si..giusto..sei in ritardo"#comunque ne è valsa la pena...ma cosa penso?#. "Scusa". "Perdonata. Comunque..stai abbasanza bene vestita cos"."Ah..grazie..anche tu non sei male"."Comunque non riesci mai a fare bene niente". "Perchè scusa?". "Che spañolita sei senza rosa tra i capelli?" e subito, il più antico e conosciuto trucco da mago babbano, apparve davanti ai suoi occhi: tra le mani del ragazzo infatti si materializzò una grossa rosa rossa. Poi si avvicinò a lei e gliela sistemò tra i capelli, esattamente sopra all'orecchio sinistro. Hermione arrossì subito non appena le dita di Draco le sfiorarono l'orecchio. Rimasero un attimo a fissarsi. Dopodichè Draco le offrì il braccio, senza dire nulla e condusse Hermione fuori dalla Common Room. "Grazie per la rosa" disse quando stavano per entrare nella sala da ballo. "Dovere." rispose lui.  
Ed entrarono. 


	5. Halloween

CAPITOLO 5

Quando entrarono nella sala da pranzo, modificata per l'occasione in Sala da Ballo, le voci, che fino a un momento prima riempivano l'aria, cessarono di colpo. Tutti gli sguardi dei presenti erano puntati su di loro. Hermione arross� di colpo e abbassò lo sguardo, mentre Draco aveva lo sguardo fisso davanti a sè, fiero e indifferente. Avanzarono all'interno della sala, verso il preside che gli stava venendo in contro. Per l'occasione sul soffitto, il cielo aveva assunto i caratteri di una tempesta imminente: buia e con qualche lampo ogni tanto. Lungo il perimetro della sala vi erano delle zucche intagliate, con all'interno una candela ciascuno, in modo da "creare una luce soffusa e un'atmosfera particolare" aveva suggerito Hermione. Draco invece aveva incantato dei pipistrelli finti in modo che svolazzassero per la sala per tutta la durata del ballo. "Signorina Granger, Signor Malfoy" disse il Preside quando fu di fronte a loro. "Finalmente siete arrivati! Che si dia inizio al ballo e...Buon Halloween a tutti!" e spar� tra le coppie che prendevano posizione sulla pista da ballo. "Vogliamo andare?" chiese Draco alla sua compagna. "Ah...si, va bene. Che cosa balliamo?". "Direi un valzer, di solito iniziano cos� tutti i balli. Sai ballare il valzer, vero Granger?" chiese ponendosi di fronte a lei con uno sguardo dubbioso. "Certo! Per chi mi hai preso?!" rispose, mettendo la mano sinistra sulla sua spalla, mentre lui le cingeva il fianco. Hermione arross� nuovamente, sentendosi addosso gli sguardi dei compagni. Ma poi riflettè: #Basta!Ora devo pensare solo a divertirmi#. Le note del valzer cominciarono a suonare e la coppia apr� ufficialmente le danze. La ragazza non riusciva a capire cosa le stesse accadendo: si sentiva leggera e felice, Draco la faceva volteggiare con una grazia e un'eleganza che tutti rimasero ad osservarli ai bordi della pista. Sentiva su di sè tutti gli sguardi dei suoi compagni, ma non le importava. A Hermione sembrava di essere su una nuvola. Poi come tutti i bei sogni, anche questo terminò troppo presto. Le dolci note del valzer smisero di suonare per dare spazio alla voce del Dj : "Buonasera a tutti! diamo il via al ballo di Halloween della scuola di Hogwarts!" Un coro entusiasta di voci si levò nella sala. Hermione si rese conto di essere ancora abbracciata a Draco, da cui si staccò immediatamente e si mise a fissare il Dj."Benissimo! Vi vedo tutti carichi!!! Allora inziamo subito. Quest'anno c'è una novità: su consiglio del Preside ci sarà per tutta la notte musica babbana!". Dei forti "si" innondarono la sala,riuscendo a coprire i fischi degli Slytherins. "Perfetto gente. Si comincia!" Tutti gli studenti riempirono la pista non appena sentirono le note iniziali di "Dragostea din tei". "Che roba è questa?" chiese Draco con un'espressione schifata sul volto. "Direi musica da discoteca, di solito iniziano cos� tutte le feste. Sai ballare vero Malfoy?" gli fece il verso Hermione mentre si muoveva a tempo di musica. "Ovvio! Io so ballare ogni cosa!" rispose indignato il ragazzo mentre pensava. Detto fatto. All'inizio ebbe qualche difficoltà a seguire Hermione, poi invece osservando un pò gli altri ragazzi e prestando attenzione al ritmo, si rivelò essere un bravo ballerino. Hermione non voleva essere da meno. Per tutta l'estate le sue amiche l'avevano trascinata alle feste all'aperto e nelle discoteche più alla moda di Londra per cercare di farla divertire, e ora voleva mettere a frutto tutto ciò che aveva imparato sul ballo. I due ragazzi ballarono per un'ora di fila. Poi la voce del Dj interruppe la musica: "Bene ora faremo una piccola pausa e poi subito dopo di corsa in pista. "Hermione ne approfittò e disse al suo accompagnatore: "Senti, io vado da Harry e gli altri. Per almeno un'ora non mi cercare perchè tanto sarò incollata su una sedia a riposare i miei piedi!". "Che c'è Granger? Non riesci a reggere il ritmo?" chiese sarcastico. La ragazza lo fulminò."Provaci tu a ballare sui tacchi alti per più di un'ora!" e se andò. #Però devo ammettere che cos� è veramente una bella ragazza!"# Pensò il biondino, osservandola mentre se ne andava. #E quell'abito poi...la rende cos� sexy...Ma dico???Stiamo scherzando??? cos'è che sarebbe lei???Non ci siamo...ho bisogno di un drink e subito!# e si diresse verso il tavolo delle bevande. Nel frattempo Hermione aveva raggiunto i suoi amici, che stavano prendendo una boccata d'aria sul balcone. "Presto, presto" disse. "Datemi una sedia, non ce la faccio più!" "Ehi Hermy,hai fatto faville sulla pista da ballo con Malfoy!" ."Dici davvero Ginny?". "Ma certo!". "Grazie. Ah Harry! Bel costume! vediamo se indovino....sei vestito da...inverno!". "Grande! Non sbagli mai Hermione! Bè cosa vuoi...quando la tua ragazza è la Primavera!"le rispose Harry tutto vestito di bianco. Aveva incantato i suoi capelli in modo che fossero anch'essi bianchi, mentre agli occhiali aveva dato un effetto "ghiacciato". "Ehi Hermione, ti piace mica Malfoy?" domandò a un certo punto Luna. Hermione per poco non cadde dalla sedia. "Ehi Luna sei impazzita?!" la rimproverò Ron. "Hermione non sopporta Malfoy! Come ti è venuta in mente un'idea del genere?" "Ron, cos'hai al posto degli occhi? le olive? Non hai visto quei due sulla pista?". "Anche io l'ho notato! C'era un'atmosfera strana."si aggiunse Ginny. "Io non mi sono accorto di niente. Tu Harry?". "Io nemmeno. Credo che l'unica che possa risponderci sia Hermione. Allora, ti piace Malfoy?". "Certo che no!"rispose Hermione tutta rossa in volta. "Visto ragazze? a lei non piace." notò sarcastico Ron. "Sarà" gli rispose la sua ragazza. "Comunque voi siete 2 tonni." "Perché?" risposero in coro quelli. "Lasciamo perdere...toh! Parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna!" Tutti si voltarono per vedere Malfoy dirigersi verso di loro con il suo solito sguardo ironico. 


	6. Il lago

Capitolo 6

Non appena Hermione aprì gli occhi fu assalita da un tremendo mal di testa che la costrinse a richiuderli. Si sentiva stanca e debole. #Mi sento uno schifo # fu la prima cosa che pensò non appena ebbe aperto gli occhi. "Finalmente ti sei svegliata!" "Ginny..." disse con un fil di voce "per favore...ho un terribile mal di testa...parla a voce un pò più bassa." "A quanto pare presenti i postumi di una bella sbornia! Complimenti" "Sbornia?...che stai dicendo? Non ricordo niente!". "Davvero non ricordi niente? Beh non mi sorprende...eri ubriaca fradicia ieri sera...anche nel vero senso della parola!" Hermione la guardava attonita. #Impossibile! Lei? Ubriaca?# "Mi sono ubriacata davvero?" "Ti giuro Hermione, in 6 anni che ti conosco non ti avevo mai visto ridotta in quello stato." A quelle parole la ragazza si sentì peggio di prima. "Per favore, mi racconti quello che è successo?". "Vediamo...non so tutta la storia...ad esempio io so che eravamo sul balcone a riposarci un pò..quando ad un certo punto è arrivato Malfoy...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Malfoy: "Bene bene...chi abbiamo qui? Il Golden Trio, Luna loony e la piccola Weasel..che bel quadretto!" Ron: " Cosa vuoi Malfoy? vattene via! Non sei gradito qua!" " Sta calmo Weasel non voglio neanche rimanerci! Devo solo scambiare quattro chiacchere con la mia compagna di ballo." Harry: "Bene se rimani tu noi ce ne andiamo." poi si rivolse a Hermione. "Mione noi ti aspettiamo dentro. Andiamo ragazzi"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

...e così ce ne siamo andati...ora tocca a te dirci cosa è successo." "Mi dispiace Ginny ma non ricordo assolutamente nulla." "Ok. Perdonami Hermione per quello che farò ma è importante sapere cosa è successo dopo." La rossina estrasse la sua bacchetta, la puntò contro l'amica e disse: "_Memoriam!_". Un raggio blu uscì dalla bacchetta e si diresse verso la fronte di Hermione, al quale si sentì pervadere da una strana sensazione...finchè qualcosa non apparve davanti ai suoi occhi...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-

"Allora Malfoy cosa vuoi?" "Come sei sgarbata Granger e io che ti ho portato da bere" e subito nelle sue mani aperte apparvero due cocktails. Un'espressione sorpresa comparve sul volto della ragazza: "Ah...scusa allora...non intendevo.." "Non importa. Sono abituato ad essere trattato così." Le sembrava di aver sentito una punta di amarezza nelle parole di lui. "Comunque...grazie." "Dovere. Un cavaliere deve essere sempre gentile con la sua compagna...si vede che passi il tuo tempo con dei buzzurri come Weasly e Potter." #Non risponderò giusto perchè mi ha portato da bere...strano comunque che abbia avuto questa gentilezza nei miei confronti...# Hermione prese il calice e ne bevve un sorso. Una sensazione calda attraversò il suo corpo. "Malfoy?"."Che c'è? Non ti piace?" "No è che...Malfoy mi hai dato un alcolico?". "Si, e allora?" "Come allora? Non si possono bere alcolici a scuola." "E allora?" "Come allora? Ma sei scemo? Non si può e basta. Se ci beccano ci metteranno di nuovo in punizione!". "Granger rilassati! Vedi qualche professore intorno a te?" "No!" "Appunto. Sono andati tutti via. Nessuno ci beccherà e comunque siamo entrambi maggiorenni quindi possiamo bere tutto quello che vogliamo! Oppure...la tua è solo una scusa perchè non hai mai avuto il coraggio di bere un alcolico?" chiese con aria maliziosa, sorseggiando il suo con tutta la tranquillità del mondo. #Cavolo! ha ragione!# "No, invece ce l'ho...guarda!" e bevve tutto in un sorso. Si sentì subito strana, improvvisamente le sembrava di essere...come dire...felice?..."Tieni Granger.. bevine un'altro.. anche perchè il primo non vale come prova." e subito nelle mani della ragazza apparve un altro bicchiere. Hermione iniziò a berlo...questa volta lentamente. Mano a mano che il liquido entrava nel suo corpo si sentiva sempre più allegra..e mentre beveva osserva Malfoy #Che strano! Non mi ero accorta che Malfoy fosse così bello...però...ho voglia di ridere # Ad un certo punto iniziò a ridere. "Che hai Granger? Ne vuoi ancora?". "Si!" rispose lei contentissima. E subito il suo bicchiere si riempì di nuovo. #Forse ho fatto male a farla bere # pensò il ragazzo mentre la osservava.# Ma che dico?anzi…ho fatto proprio bene...adesso mi divertirò un po' # Non fece in tempo a parlare che la ragazza si era messa in piedi e lo stava fissando contenta. "Balliamo!" disse. "Granger...sei ubriaca?". "Boh...io voglio ballare c'è una canzone che mi piace troppo" Draco si mise ad ascoltare la musica. "Cos'è stà roba?". "E' _jogi _di Panjabi...musica indiana Malfoy...balliamo."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ehi Hermione perchè hai smesso di raccontare?" "Punto primo: non farmi mai più una cosa del genere. Sono fatti miei. Punto secondo: non mi sento tanto bene." E si accasciò sul letto. "In effetti non hai una bella cera. Fa sentire la fronte." Le mise una mano sulla fronte. "Cavoli Hermione! Stai scottando. Probabilmente hai la febbre...beh non mi stupirebbe dopo il bagno che hai fatto ieri sera." "Bagno? Quale bagno?" "Meglio che non te lo dica...tanto ricorderai tutto grazie all'incantesimo che ti ho fatto. Ora misuriamo la febbre." Le appoggiò la bacchetta sulla tempia e disse: "_Temperatura_". Apparve un numerino sulla fronte della ragazza. "Infatti 38.8. E' meglio che ora ti riposi. Verrò a trovarti più tardi." E se ne andò. Hermione si mise sotto le coperte.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

E iniziò a ballare. Draco non sapeva cosa fare. Quella ragazza lo stava facendo impazzire. I suoi fianchi ondeggiavano in maniera sensuale, gli occhi erano chiusi, le braccia alzate. Non potè più resistere. Si avvicinò cautamente a lei. Come un animale attirato dalla danza di un serpente...un serpente che questa volta non era lui. Le mise le mani sui fianchi con leggerezza, quasi avesse paura di toccarla. La ragazza continuò a ballare ondeggiando da una parte e dall'altra guidata anche dalle mani del ragazzo. Si appoggiò a lui e sentì il suo mento posarsi sulla curva del suo collo. La guancia di Hermione sfiorava il suo viso, e lo accarezzava. Poi decise di girarsi e questo bastò a rompere il contatto creatosi fra i due. Draco si staccò e dopo averla fissata per alcuni secondi, le voltò le spalle e tornò nella sala da ballo.# Chissà perchè se ne è andato? Che strano, tutto qua intorno si sta muovendo # "Hei Malfoy! Aspettami!" e lo seguì barcollando. Non appena ebbe fatto anche lei il suo ingresso nella sala grande fu accolta dalla voce del Dj: "Ecco! finalmente è arrivata la nostra Head Girl. Ragazzi, mi dispiace dirvelo ma per quelli più piccoli la festa di Halloween termina qua. Ma non disperate, vi attende un ultimo ballo prima di andare a dormire e chi chiuderà le danze sarà la coppia Head Boy&Girl! Ragazzi diamoci sotto col tango! Ovviamente in versione moderna" Hermione non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Aveva solo afferrato le parole "ballo" e "tango". # Beh...se c'è da ballare...balliamo!# pensò mentre cercava Draco. Lo trovò con le mani appoggiate al tavolo delle bevande. #Ok...calma Draco...questo è l'ultimo ballo! Ora vado...ma prima mi ci vuole qualcosa di forte!# e afferrò il primo bicchiere che gli passò davanti. Lo tracannò tutto d'un fiato. Poi si voltò e a passo deciso verso Hermione. "Ok Granger...facciamogli vedere chi siamo!" La partò al centro della sala, le mise una mano sul fianco e mentre l'altra reggeva quella di lei. Notò che la ragazza aveva uno sguardo strano, ma decise di non prestarci attenzione perché ormai stava inziando. "Objection Tango" di Shakira.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

# Non ci posso credere! # pensò la ragazza. # Io...Hermione Granger...ho ballato il tango con Draco Malfoy...ubriaca...e mi è pure piaciuto! si vede che avevo già i primi sintomi della febbre…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La sala si svutò subito per assistere al ballo di chiusura della serata. In mezzo alla pista c'erano solo Draco e Hermione in posizione d'attesa."non sapevo che ballassi anche il tango Granger." "Ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai su di me...Draco...Malfoy" e sussurrò il suo nome all'orecchio. Draco sentì un brivido scorrere lungo la schiena. Poi sentì le prime note della canzone e inizio a ballare.

Fu una danza spettacolare. Tutti rimasero a bocca aperta. Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere, e per di più da una coppia simile. Quando il ballo si concluse tutti applaudirono entusiasti. Draco rimase immobile a fissare Hermione per qualche secondo, poi si staccò e uscì dalla sala. "Ehi! Malfoy dove vai?" "il più lontano possibile da te Granger!" "Ok! Ci vediamo domani a lezione!" #Ora ho la certezza che la Granger è ubriaca!# pensò Draco mentre si allontanava dalla sala.

"Ehi Hermione!"la chiamò Harry avvicinandosi a lei insieme agli altri. "Sei stata bravissima! Complimenti" le disse Ron. "Davvero!Complimenti!" aggiunse Harry "Sentite ragazze, io e Ron abbiamo sgraffignato qualche burrobirra dal tavolo delle bevande, che ne direste se continuassimo la festa in riva al lago?" "Harry, ma sei impazzito? Con questo freddo?" esclamò Ginny. "Ma dai, ci mettiamo i cappotti. Allora ci state?" chiese ansioso Ron."Io si" rispose prontamente Luna. "Anch'io! Anch'io! Anch'io!" urlò Hermione saltellando. "Ehm...Hermione?Ti senti bene?"le domandò Ginny. "Mai stata meglio! Andiamo!"

**Mezz'ora dopo sul lago...**

"Allora, voglio brindare all'amicizia...alla scuola...e al lago!" urlò Hermione, danzando sulla spiaggia con la bottiglia in mano. "A quanti brindisi siamo arrivati?"chiese Harry a Ginny. "Direi al terzo o al quarto. "Ma cosa diavolo le avete dato bere?" "Solo burrobirra. Ma quante ne ha bevute?" "Quella è la quarta" rispose prontamente Luna. "ma deve aver ingerito qualcosa d'alcolico prima. Lo sapevate che se la burrobirra si mischia all'alcohol acquisisce proprietà alcoliche?" "E non ce lo potevi dire prima?"sbottò Ginny. "Non ci ho pensato. E comunque Hermione è così felice!" "Certo che è felice...è ubriaca fradicia. Avrei dovuto capirlo quando non ha voluto mettersi il cappotto. Si sta comportando come una bambina!" "Ginny quando parli così sembri la mamma" le fece notare il fratello. "Invece di pensare a chi assomiglio, qualcuno le vuole togliere di mano quella birra?" #Identica alla mamma# pensò Ron mentre si avvicinava alla ragazza.

Nel frattempo anche Draco era uscito dal castello per prendere una boccata d'aria fredda. In mano aveva la sua scopa preferita: aveva bisogno di distrarsi e di pensare ad altro. Così vi salì sopre e spiccò il volo. L'aria gelida della notte gli graffiava il viso. Doveva assolutamente togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di Granger, ma più ci provava e più riviveva quei balli appassionati...spinse ancora più forte la scopa.

Stava giusto per rientrare quando vide Hermione e i suoi amici dirigersi verso il lago. Non aveva voglia di tornare dentro, così pensò di seguirli e vedere cosa avrebbero combinato. Dopo un po' che li osservava, decise che era giunto il momento di entrare in scena e di rompere un po' le scatole.

"Ehi Wisel! Cosa stai facendo?" "Vattene Malfoy questi non sono affari tuoi!" gli rispose Ron, poi si rivolse a Hermione: "Da brava Hermy, dammi quella bottiglia!" "No!" rispose Hermione con voce stridula. La ragazza iniziò ad indietreggiare e salì sul pontile barcollando. "Non ti hanno insegnato che gli ubriachi non lasciano mai la loro bottiglia?" "E tu che ne sai Malfoy?" chiese Harry. "Non sono mica un bamboccio come voi che non avete mai tenuto in mano una bottiglia" "Guarda che la maturità non si basa su quanto uno è capace di bere"contestò subito Ginny. "Sarà. Comunque non vi conviene insistere" "E a te che te frega? Fatti gli affari tuoi sparisci. Da brava Hermione, dammi la bottiglia." "No! È mia e me la tengo!" e indietreggiò ancora di più. "Hermione non andare indietro o cadrai in acqua." "Tanto la bottiglia non te la do. Hai cap.."

E cadde.


	7. Ricordi

**Nota per i lettori:**_ ciao a tutti! Volevo ringraziare tutti quelli che stano leggendo questa ff e che mi mandano i loro complimenti, grazie di cuore. Già che siamo qui volevo chiarire una cosa: ho deciso di lasciare alcune parole in inglese, non perché non ne conosca il significato o per pigrizia (essendo laureanda in traduzione letteraria conosco bene le tecniche di traduzione dei nomi propri inglese), ma per una scelta consapevole e ragionata. Detto questo vi lascio alla lettura del 7 capitolo. Enjoy it!_

**Capitolo 7: Ricordi**

Da quel punto in poi la memoria di Hermione non riusciva a ricordare altro. #Probabilmente sono svenuta# pensò e decise di dormire per guarire più fretta.

Nello stesso momento un'atra persona stava rivivendo nella sua memoria i fatti della sera precedente.

# Non riesco ancora a credere di averlo fatto. Se mio padre lo scoprisse mi ucciderebbe sicuramente - pensava Draco Malfoy – Deve essere stata tutta colpa dell'alcol. Non c'è altra spiegazione #

Eppure ricordava perfettamente quello che era successo. Nella mente gli apparve la scena di Hermione che scivolava dal pontile per finire dritta in acqua. Avrebbe dovuto lasciarla lì e godersi la scena e invece….

Passarono alcuni secondi ma Hermione non riemergeva. Ron si avvicinò al bordo del pontile per osservare l'acqua. A un certo punto sentì un rumore di passi alle sue spalle che aumentavano sempre i più, e poi quello di una persona che si tuffava in acqua. Subito penò che Harry si fosse buttato per salvare Hermione. Ma quando si voltò vide il suo amico con uno sguardo di stupore dipinto sul volto. Non gli ci volle molto per capire chi si era gettato in acqua. Qualche minuto dopo Draco riemerse tirando con se Hermione. Con qualche bracciata riuscì ad arrivare ad una specie di spiaggetta dove mise la ragazza a pancia in su. Senza neanche riposarsi, mise subito l'orecchio sul petto di Hermione per sentire se c'era battito. Per fortuna c'era, debole, ma c'era.

# E adesso vediamo di buttare fuori l'acqua #

Girò Hermione su un fianco, tirò fuori l bacchetta e la puntò sulla schiena della ragazza.

"_Espello" _e subito un rivolo d'acqua uscì dalla bocca di Hermione, che iniziò a tossire. Nel frattempo i suoi amici li avevano raggiunti. Nessuno era riuscito a pronunciare una sola parola finché Harry non disse balbettando: "Malfoy…tu..io…noi…" "Bravo Potter vedo che almeno i pronomi li conosci." Lo interruppe Draco dopo aver ripreso fiato. "Se vuoi sapere perché l'ho salvata invece di lasciarla affogare, è perché ho già abbastanza problemi per la testa che non voglio avere anche la morte di Granger." "Ehi fenomeno!" intervenne Ron dopo essersi ripreso dallo shock. "Ti credi che noi non l'avremmo salvata?" "Esatto! Se aspettavate ancora un po' la dovevate andare a ripescare sul fondo." "Brutto…"e si avventò sul ragazzo. Per fortuna Harry riuscì a bloccarlo in tempo. "Smettetela Ron! Adesso non è il momento, dobbiamo pensare a Hermione" urlò Ginny. "La sua temperatura sta scendendo velocemente. Bisogna portarla subito dentro al caldo." "Ci penso io" disse Harry avvicinandosi a Hermione. "Lascia stare Potter, la porto io." Intervenne Draco. "E perché dovresti pensarci tu Malfoy?" "Primo perché anche io sono bagnato fradicio e ho freddo, secondo perché ho lo scopa e faccio prima di voi a piedi e terzo, perché conosco la password dei nostri dormitori e voi no." "Ha ragione ragazzi. Lasciamo che se ne occupi lui. Andremo a trovarla domani non appena Malfoy ci avrà comunicato la password, vero Malfoy che lo farai?" Con un grugnito di assenso Draco prese Hermione tra le braccia, e dopo aver recuperato la scopa, ci salì sopra e prese il volo diretto alla sua finestra.

Dopo essere entrato in camera sua, Draco gettò la scopa da un lato e si diresse nel salotto comune dove nel camino ardeva ancora il fuoco. Senza pensarci troppo posò Hermione sul tappeto davanti al fuoco, tornò in camera sua e prese la prima coperta che trovò. Ritornò dalla ragazza e si chinò su di lei. Adesso veniva la parte più difficile, toglierle tutti i vestiti bagnati. Decise di non pensarci troppo e iniziò a spogliarla. Decise anche che le avrebbe lasciato le mutande e il reggiseno e come ebbe finito l'avvolse nella coperta. Iniziò a fregarla sul suo corpo. "Avanti Granger, riprenditi." Dopo qualche minuto la ragazza si mosse ed emise qualche mugolio. Tirando un sospiro di sollievo Draco si fermò e si sedette di fianco a lei. Poi andò in camera sua, si spogliò, si asciugò e dopo essersi rivestito andò a vedere come stava Hermione. La trovò girata su un fianco che dormiva profondamente Si fermò un attimo a osservarla. # Ma guarda – pensò – ha appena rischiato di morire e cosa fa? Dorme come se non fosse successo nulla! Chi me l'ha fatto fare ancora non lo so! # Poi si chinò sopra di lei e le sussurrò sull'orecchio "Hermione…Hermione mi senti?" "mmmm" rispose lei continuando a dormire. "Hermione, dimmi la password della tua stanza." Lei biascicò qualcosa. "Hermione..dillo un po' meglio. Dai che sei brava." "Heaven" ripeté con un bisbiglio. # Ma che cavolo di password è?# e sorridendo tra sé pensò # Ma perché bisogna torturare le persone quando senza alcuna fatica basta farle ubriacare e raccontare tutto? Che spreco di forze! Basta ora con le cavolate, adesso viene la parte più faticosa # Draco si chinò e dopo aver preso Hermione fra le sue braccia la portò in camera sua. Dopo averla posata sul letto la coprì con una coperta. Stava per andarsene quando si sentì chiamare. Si voltò e vide la ragazza agitarsi sul letto. Il suo viso era contratto in un'espressione di dolore. "Malfoy…Malfoy….Draco.…noooo" Si sedette al suo fianco. "Sono qui Granger…non urlare…cosa c'è?" "Sangue" rispose lei, gli occhi erano aperti ma il suo sguardo era vuoto. "sangue….tanto sangue…" Draco allora la prese per un braccio "Cosa stai vedendo Granger?" "NOOOOOOOOOOO" e si accasciò chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi, il respiro era affannoso, gocce di sudore le rigavano il volto.

Ore dopo Draco era disteso sul suo letto a pensare. Quello che aveva visto lo aveva preoccupato. Sapeva che Hermione aveva avuto una visione. Non capita spesso tra i maghi di averne una, anche perché si dice che richieda un potere enorme e una grande capacità di concentrazione. A Draco scocciava ammetterlo ma Hermione possedeva entrambe le qualità. La cosa brutta era che la visione riguardava sicuramente lui.

Non riusciva a smetterla di fissarla. La coperta le era scivolata di dosso rivelando così il suo corpo seminudo, coperto di goccioline di sudore. Senza neanche accorgersene la sua mano si posò sul suo volto e iniziò ad accarezzarle le guance. Al sentire quel tocco delicato su di se la ragazza si calmò. Poi la mano scese. Si sposò lungo il suo collo ed arrivò sul suo petto. Percorse quelle dolci curve con una delicatezza eccessiva quasi avesse paura di romperla con le sue mani forti. La ragazza stava sognando. Si sentiva al sicuro, ignara di quello che stava accadendo intorno a lei. Si sentiva percorrere da una corrente calda, ogni tanto avvertiva anche delle punte di freddo, ma non le importava: era un bel sogno e non voleva svegliarsi.

L'anello che Draco portava sempre al dito viaggiava lungo le gambe di Hermione. Non erano molto lunghe, ma era ugualmente perfette. Lui non resistette. Si chinò e le baciò un ginocchio, poi la bocca accompagnò la mano fino alla fine della gamba. Poi si rialzò e andò a depositarsi tra il collo e la spalla. Lei fu percorsa da un brivido mai provato prima. Draco non riusciva a smetterle di baciarle il collo. Non riusciva a smettere di assaporare il sapore della sua pelle morbida. Poi finalmente arrivò alle sue labbra.

Ma questo era troppo. Si scostò rapidamente da lei. Preso dal panico la coprì velocemente con la coperta e se ne andò di corsa dalla sua stanza.


	8. Avvertimenti

Capitolo 8 : Avvertimenti

Le settimane scorrevano velocemente. Dicembre era ormai alle porte. Hermione era guarita dall'influenza e Draco cercava in tutti i modi di evitarla. Nonostante vi provasse in tutti i modi, la cosa si stava rivelando altamente difficile, anche perché essendo Head Boy e Head Girl dovevano lavorare insieme. O per lo meno, era sempre Hermione quella che lavorava. Lui in sua presenza non riusciva a smettere di fissarla e rivivere quei momenti. Per fortuna quella domenica ci sarebbe stata la partita a distrarlo. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Non poteva assolutamente perdere. Tutte le sue attenzioni dovevano essere rivolte esclusivamente al Boccino.

DOMENICA

La giornata era stupenda. Un tiepido sole illuminava il campo da Quiditch. La partita più attesa dell'anno era finalmente giunta. Tutti gli occhi erano puntati sull'eterna lotta fra i due migliori cercatori d Hogwarts: Harry Potter contro Draco Malfoy.

Anche Hermione stava osservando attentamente la partita. O almeno così sembrava. Di solito avrebbe urlato e fatto il tifo per Harry, ma oggi no. Oggi doveva riflettere. Il suo sguardo era fisso sui due ragazzi, ma la sua mente lavorava su altri pensieri. Ed era tutta colpa di Malfoy. Ogni volta che lo vedeva un campanello suonava nella sua testa. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto ricordare qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa. Come se non bastasse provava anche una forte ansia. La causa erano le sue visioni. Ormai ne era certa. Non potevano essere altro che visioni. Aveva fatto una ricerca in proposito in biblioteca: aveva scoperto che nel 90 dei casi le visioni si avverano e le sue non erano delle più piacevoli. L'unica cosa di cui era certa è che nulla gli sarebbe accaduto sul campo da Quidditch. O almeno così credeva.

Draco non riusciva a togliersi di dosso Potter. Entrambi avevano avvistato il boccino e la battaglia era iniziata. La velocità delle loro scope era impressionante, gli spettatori facevano fatica a seguirli. Poi fu un attimo. Entrambi i cercatori finirono sotto le gradinate. Tutti rimasero col fiato sospeso, lo stadio divenne improvvisamente silenzioso. Poi si udì un colpo. Hermione fu la prima a precipitarsi giù dalle scale. Quando giunse sul campo vide Harry emergere sulla sua scopa, tutto impolverato ma raggiante. Nella sua mano destra reggeva il boccino. Un boato di gioia si levò dagli spalti dei Gryffindors.

#Dov'è Malfoy?# e aumentò il passo. "Harry! Dov'è finito Malfoy? Perché non è insieme a te?" "E io che ne so? Sarà ancora là sotto." La ragazza corse sul bordo del campo e guardò giù. Dovette aspettare che la polvere si diradasse del tutto per riuscire finalmente a vederlo. Era sdraiato, immobile, per terra. La sua scopa giaceva a pochi metri da lui. Hermione tirò fuori la bacchetta e fece levitare il ragazzo fino sul prato. Nel frattempo erano accorsi il preside e ad alcuni professori. "Ottimo lavoro Signorina Granger, adesso ce ne occuperemo noi." Disse Dumbledore quando raggiunse la ragazza. " Dieci punti a Gryffindor per aver aiutato un compagno di un'altra casa. E che questo atto possa servire da esempio a tutti. "

Draco fu portato in infermeria. Il braccio destro e la gamba sinistra erano rotti. A tutto questo si aggiungeva una commozione cerebrale. Madama Chips era convinta che in una settimana sarebbe tornato come nuovo.

La notizia si sparse velocemente per la scuola. Quando Hermione lo venne a sapere, tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Harry e Ron subito se ne accorsero.

"Hermione!" sbottò Ron "Non eri mica preoccupata per quello? Vero?"

"Oh Ronald, non iniziare, ti prego!"

"Harry! L'hai vista vero? Era preoccupata per quell'essere."

"Hermione posso sapere cosa ti sta succedendo?"

"Adesso basta!" rispose seccata Hermione "Sono io che dovrei chiedervelo!" I due ragazzi la stavano osservando con tanto di occhi. "È vero che si tratta di Malfoy, ma è pur sempre un nostro compagno di scuola, un ragazzo della nostra età."

"Cosa c'entra questo adesso?" le domandò Ron sbigottito. "Se si fosse fatto male Harry non penso che Malfoy si sarebbe preoccupato per lui."

"E allora? Chi se ne frega! Smettila di osservare quello che fanno gli altri! Inizia un po' a pensare con il tuo cervello!" E se ne andò. Harry e Ron si fissavano sbalorditi.

"Ma che le è preso?"

"Boh! Sarà in quel periodo"

"Quel periodo?"

"Ma sì dai. Quel periodo in cui le donne diventano intrattabili e nervose. Credimi è una cosa insopportabile. Ogni volta che mia sorella è in quel periodo io la evito."

" Cavoli! Ron non ti invidio proprio!"

" Già. Ma poi passa. Senti perché siamo ancora qua? andiamo a festeggiare!"

"Giusto! Andiamo!" E se ne andarono anche loro.

Hermione percorreva decisa i corridoi. # Ma quand'è che Ron smetterà di rompermi le scatole? Adesso sai che faccio? Per dispetto vado a trovare Malfoy! Così imparano quei due!# e in due minuti si trovò di fronte all'entrata dell'infermeria. Stava per aprire la porta quando questa si spalancò davanti a lei. Pansy Parkinsons uscì di corsa e per poco non travolse Hermione. # Uh-oh, qualcuno ha litigato con il suo fidanzato!#

Draco era sdraiato con lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi al suo letto.

"Pansy è inutile che ci riprovi. Ho detto di no."

" Non è forse meglio controllare con chi stai parlando prima di aprire bocca?"

"Ah sei tu Granger! Perfetto! Oggi è proprio la mia giornata! Prima mi distruggo, poi perdo la partita, poi arriva Pansy a rompere e adesso tu a sfottermi! Perfetto!"

"Ti sbagli Malfoy, non sono venuta qui a sfotterti. Anche se mi piacerebbe, ma abbiamo fatto un patto e io rispetto sempre i patti."

"Come tutti i bravi Gryffindors, vero Granger? E allora che cosa vuoi?"

" Sono venuta qua per fare un dispetto a Ron."

Draco si voltò a fissarla.

"Non avevi detto che mi non avresti preso in giro?"

"Infatti. Sono stata franca con te."

Questa volta sul volto del ragazzo apparve un sorrisino sarcastico.

" Wow Granger. Sai che questo non è un comportamento da Gryffindors?"

" Quindi? Ma cosa avete tutti? Se faccio qualcosa di diverso dal normale, subito cominciate a rompere le scatole!"

" Ehi Granger! Vacci piano! Se ti sto rompendo le scatole, allora vattene."

Hermione si fermò un attimo a pensare.

"Hai ragione, non è colpa tua. Sono io che in questo periodo sono molto nervosa!" # Ma cosa sto facendo? Non dovrei confidarmi con Malfoy!#

"Granger comincio a sospettare che tu non sia tanto normale."

Hermione gli rifilò con uno sguardo di rimprovero.

"A quanto pare stai bene, quindi me ne vado." E si alzò. Ma una mano le prese il braccio.

"No aspetta. Stai qui ancora un po'."

La ragazza lo fissò sorpresa.

"Bè meglio tu che il silenzio no?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco fissava il soffito. I suoi occhi ormai si erano abituati al buio. Non riusciva a prendere sonno. Da ormai tre giorni giaceva nel letto dell'ospedale della scuola. La Granger non era più venuta a trovarlo. E questo gli dava fastidio. Anzi, più che dargli fastidio lo faceva stare male. Draco non sopportava di stare male, e soprattutto non riusciva a capire perché ci stesse tanto male. Ripensava all'altro giorno. Quando lei gli aveva detto che se ne sarebbe andata, aveva provato una fitta al cuore. Non voleva che se ne andasse, stava bene con lei. Un dubbio si stava insinuando nella sua mente…..Le voleva bene? Non lo sapeva. L'unica cosa di cui era certo era che senza di lei stava male. Una sensazione simile l'aveva provata solo con sua madre. Con Pansy non gli era mai successo e neanche con nessuna delle ragazze con cui era stato.

"Buonasera Draco"

Le pupille del ragazzo si allargarono. Il suo cuore iniziò ad aumentare i battiti a causa della paura. Non riuscì a pronunciare una sola parola.

"Cosa succede Draco? Non si saluta più il proprio padre? Non quello che ti ho insegnato."

"Buonasera padre." Rispose Draco freddamente, cercando di mantenere la sua voce calma.

"Così va meglio. Ora, ti starai chiedendo cosa di faccio in questo posto e a quest'ora della notte."

# Sicuramente non sei venuto a trovare tuo figlio brutto bastardo #

"Ebbene Draco sappi che sono molto deluso per quello che è successo qualche giorno fa. Ed è per questo che sono qua. Non tollero che un Malfoy si faccia umiliare in questo modo. CRUCIATUS!"

E da quel momento Draco chiuse la sua mente cercando di non pensare a nulla. Ma di fronte agli occhi gli venne automaticamente l'immagine della Granger. # Forse pensando a lei farà meno male #

Suo padre abbassò momentaneamente la bacchetta per osservare il ragazzo. Draco a causa del dolore era caduto giù dal letto e adesso si contorceva per il dolore provocatogli dall'incantesimo.

" Un'altra cosa Draco: ho saputo che ultimamente sei in buoni rapporti con quella schifosa mezzosangue."

Draco non potè fare a meno di osservare preoccupato il padre.

"Allora è vero." Il tono era diventato più minaccioso. "Esigo che tu la smetta immediatamente. Se così non fosse questo è solo un assaggio di quello che ti capiterà. CR-"

"MALFOY!"

Lucius Malfoy si trovò di fronte il preside Albus Dumbledore.

"Buonasera Dumbledore."

"Potrei sapere che cosa ci fa lei qui signor Malfoy?"

" Ovviamente sono venuto a trovare mio figlio."

" Ovviamente."

" Non è nei doveri di un padre accudire il proprio figlio?"

"Certamente. Ed è anche dovere di un** buon **padre rispettare le scelte dei figli."

I due uomini si squadrarono a lungo.

"E adesso signor Malfoy, la pregherei di lasciare la scuola, suo figlio dopotutto ha bisogno di riposo."

"Certamente. Allora Draco, sono stato abbastanza chiaro?"

"Cristallino." Rispose il ragazzo cercando di sollevarsi. E con un cenno del capo, Lucius Malfoy lasciò la stanza.

Non appena se ne fu andato il preside aiutò Draco a rimettersi a letto.

"Mi dispiace signor Malfoy di non essere riuscito ad intervenire in tempo."

"Non si preoccupi signor preside, ci sono abituato."

"Si ricorda quello che le ho detto all'inizio dell'anno, vero?"

"Certo. Ma…non avrò mai il coraggio di denunciarlo."

"Dovrebbe farlo invece, non può continuare così. Sa che io senza prove non posso proprio aiutarla."

"Lo so. Ma sono troppo codardo e vigliacco per farlo."

Il preside osservò a lungo il ragazzo che aveva di fronte, e provò un forte senso di impotenza.

"Forse qualcun altro saprà convincerla meglio di me. Buonanotte signor Malfoy."

Draco non riuscì a comprendere le ultime parole del preside, ed essendo troppo stanco per pensarci si addormentò di un sonno senza sogni.


End file.
